This invention relates generally to optical power limiters and more particularly to an infra-red switch device utilizing thermal lensing and optically induced internal total reflection.
There is increased use of lasers for both military and domestic applications. For these applications there is a need for protecting visible and infra-red (IR) optical apparatus, optical components, or materials from the high power of a laser beam generated by or directed to such apparatus. The problem of providing this protection comprises devising suitable means for manipulating the intensity of the incident laser radiation.
With conventional technology, manipulation of the incident laser radiation has been accomplished by beam attentuating devices configured by means of mechanical, acousto-optical or electrical-optical apparatus. Such apparatus typically requires an external electrical signal to provide active control of the device. However, such apparatus is too slow to be useful as shields against short laser pulses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in optical power limiters.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an optical switch for limiting or diverting the high power of a laser beam.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improvement for manipulating the intensity of a high powered infra-red radiation source.
And it is yet a further object of the invention to provide a self-activated non-linear optical power limiter for use as a switch for laser induced infra-red radiation.